


Seeing the obvious

by popayamorphaya



Series: Seeing the Obvious [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Buck introduces Carla to some of the gang and when she brings up a spark between two certain boys, people begin to see what they didn’t before. Moralities will be questioned and relationships kindle.





	1. Chapter 1

Buck made his way into the slightly crowded bar, immediately searching for his friends which he quickly found sitting at a booth, beer in hand. A smile crossed his face as he inhaled the bar scent, he was finally getting out of the house and he missed this place so much, hanging out somewhere that wasn’t his home. It might’ve been brand new, but spending 24 hours a day, 7 days a week had made him a little sick of it.

He walked over to the booth with crutches by his side and Carla right behind him, ever since the accident she’d been there to take care of him. Maddie offered to do it but Buck refused since she recently made the decision to leave her job as a first responder and become a nurse again. She loved her job but she missed the face to face interactions and being a nurse she got to see most patients recover, rather than hope they had like with her old job.

Carla being there to help was perfect though, they’d always been more acquaintances than friends but with all the time they’d become full time buddies, not to mention sometimes when she was with Christopher she’d bring him over to Bucks, she always asked for permission from Eddie but he told her it was always okay and Buck certainly loved seeing him.

Buck sank down into the seat setting his crutches carefully beside, he was honestly sad he’d only gone to the bar, he barely gets to move outside physical therapy so right now his dreams are filled with him in a large field with all the space in the world to run, god he missed moving.

”Hen, Chim, this is Carla, your replacement.” He joked as Carla sat her bag down and sat beside him

”So you’re the famous Carla, we’ve heard a lot about you, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Chim said as he and Carla shook hands, Hen doing the same.

They all got along with Carla great, so great you’d hardly notice she wasn’t part of the group until an hour ago, the conversation just flowed out easily, Carla seemed to have that great power about her. She, Hen and Eddie began talking about their kids which left Maddie, Chimney and Buck awkwardly left out, Buck even more so when they started talking about starting a family.

It made Buck feel a little sad, everyone had their lives, Eddie, Hen and Athena had their kids, Bobby was a step dad and Maddie and Chim were planning their future. Buck had nothing other than his job, with his girlfriend haven recently dumped him, which he was hiding from everyone. He couldn’t deal with even more pity, he had a horrible injury which could leave him without a job and that was enough pity for anyone, he couldn’t add ‘recently dumped’ on there too.

After 2 hours Buck had his arm around Eddie as he helped him towards the bar, they ordered some drinks and talked away as they waited for their drinks to come.

”They make such a cute couple, don’t they?” Carla said as she watched Buck and Eddie laughing together, everyone stopped dead in their tracks to look between Buck and Eddie, and Carla. Their faces were puzzled, what would make her think they were a couple they all wondered.

”Couple? Buck and Eddie aren’t a couple, what makes you think that?” Maddie asked as she looked around the booth for confirmation she wasn’t the only one who thought Carla’s remark was crazy, they all had to agree with Maddie, that idea was crazy.

”Oh, my bad, I just assumed based on the way Buck talks about him and the way they’re so, _so _close.” And just as Carla added the second so, Eddie found his hand sitting comfortably on top of Bucks, Buck not noticing or caring about the intimacy.

“The way, the way Buck talks about Eddie? I’m confused, what kinda things does he say about him?” Maddie inquired, a look of shock on her face, if Buck talks so adoringly about Eddie, he must talk the same about his girlfriend, and surely Carla knows about her. 

“He talks a lot about how he loves when they spend time together, especially when they do movie night with Christopher, who by the way, has referred to Buck and Eddie as his daddies. I’ve heard the man go on about Eddie’s eyes for hours, if they aren’t in love then I’m baby Jesus.” 

“That’s crazy! What about Ally, Bucks _girlfriend_. If he talks about Eddie like that, he must be a thousand more times loving when talking about her.” Carla is stunned by this information, she had never heard of this ‘Ally’ girl, let alone that she was Bucks girlfriend. She felt so stupid for implying that he and Eddie had something going on now that she knew of Ally. She didn’t really want to tell them she’d never heard of her, because that would raise some serious questions about their relationship and she also felt she’s spilled too much already. Problem was she didn’t want to lie either, but the gods must be on her side because the two in question finally came back with the tray of drinks.

”We got shots for us all to do too, bottoms up everyone!” Buck said cheerfully as he drank the hard liquor with ease, he was a natural born swallower. Eddie, however, was not, he barely gave the drink enough time to go down before he started coughing and his eyes started tearing up. Buck waited awkwardly as everyone looked at them both without haven registered the drinks in front of them.

”Did something happen while we were gone? Oh god, do I have something on my face?” Buck grabbed a napkin and started aimlessly wiping his face “Eddie, why didn’t you tell me I have something on my face!” He said as he gently shoved his finger into Eddies shoulder accusingly.

”Buck. Buck. Listen to me, Buck!” He cupped Bucks face and did a quick inspection to be sure he didn’t miss anything “You don’t have anything on your face.” He removed his hands from Bucks face and turned to the rest of the group, awaiting an answer as to why they were glaring.

”So, you gonna tell us why you look like you just walked in on mommy and daddy ‘adult hugging’?” Buck crossed his arms, trying his best to put on an intimidating face which just looked like a cute puppy trying it’s best to be tough.

“Uhhhh— Chim, care to take over?” Maddie managed to spit out as she passed on the responsibility to someone else. Both boys turned to look at him, still hoping for the answer. Chimney, had other plans, once again passing the responsibility to Hen by shoving her under the bus.

”You guys,” she scoffed awkwardly “You guys would make such cute babies!” She awkwardly spat out, she had no idea what to say, she was put on the spot, no, she was forced and glued to the spot. Buck and Eddie just took a quick glance at one another before Buck shrugged his shoulders and said

”We would, with both our good looks, Eddies brain, my sarcasm and quick wit, we’d make the perfect little diva! Now if they’d just perfect those baby making machines from Krypton we could make that a reality.”

”But Buck, how would anyone out-diva you, you’re already the best of the best at it!” Eddie teased Buck which resulted in Bucks cheeks going a deep red.

For the rest of the night, everyone else’s attention was solely on the casual flirting between Buck and Eddie that none of them had noticed until it was brought up, but it was definitely there. They all slowly poured out of the bar and back into their beds, all quickly falling asleep except Maddie.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Bucks situation, could he really be into Eddie? Her main worry was Ally, what if Buck was cheating on her, Maddie loved Buck but she could never allow him to hurt a woman like that. She’d lose so much respect for her brother, she’ll kick his ass the second he’s out of those crutches.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a few days since Carla sparked the great debate which was Buck and Eddies relationship, everyone was now closely studying each and every interaction they made, looking way too much into it, it was almost like being in a David Attenborough documentary.

Right now we take an interesting look at the lives of two of nature’s most curious creatures. Currently, Buck, an injured little pup sits on the sofa, crutches close by, as his pack-mates run wildly around the room searching for supplies. Maddie gathers wine glasses, plates and cutlery, she is calm and tamed while her mate, Chimney, searches frantically for the TV remote, after minutes of searching his hand shoots in the air as he yells “AHA!”. The last pack-mate, Eddie, walks through the door with today’s hunt in hand, Chinese food.

For a mere millisecond, too quick for the naked eye to see, Maddie and Chimney give a glare between Buck and Eddie, questioning the sexual chemistry between the two, recently brought to their attention by Carla, a majestic and tamed lioness if you will.

As Maddie and Eddie dish out today’s hunt between the pack, Chimney dared to ask the question that’s been on _everyone’s_ mind lately, a question that comes along with a few awkward ‘Uh’ ‘Pffff’ ‘Ehrmmmm’s. But someone must ask, someone must enter the lions den and poke at it.

”So, hows it going with you and Ally? Haven’t seen her around or heard much about her lately.” Buck immediately looks up from the dvd blurb he was reading with a slightly higher voice and some of those classic ‘Uh’ ‘Pffff’ and ‘Ehrmmmm’s already making their way out.

”Uh— well, we’re great actually! I haven’t talked about her ‘cause I figured you were all getting tired of me going on about her all the time..” Chimney squinted at this, he never went on about her that much, less than the usual person, barely at all to be honest.

”Uh-Huh... Hey, Maddie, Eddie, hows dinner coming along?” Chimney shouted a little too loud, used to having the living room and kitchen in two separate rooms rather than an open plan, Maddie scolded him for his shouting and told him they’d only be a minute or two.

As the movie finally started everyone sat comfortably on the sofa, all draped in warm comfortable blankets all letting out mmm’s and shushing one another as the movies opening sequence began.

The movie paused as everyone finished their food and put away their dishes and refilled their wine glasses. Now that they didn’t need space to eat Chimney and Maddie were practically on top of each other. About 30 minutes into the movie they noticed Buck and Eddie had managed to worm their way closer to one another, or, Eddie anyways, Buck couldn’t shift his injured leg.

The two decided to focus on the movie rather than the two men, unable to do so as they heard a relaxed moan escape Bucks lips as Eddie gently massaged his shoulders, they both snapped their necks towards the sound so quick they may have both gotten whiplash.

Maddie and Chimney didn’t know what to say so instead they focused on the movie once again, Maddie though, was unable to think about anything other than the fact she’s even entertaining this silly Buck and Eddie conspiracy. They’re just really close friends, she thought.

Then her memory takes her back to when she was 22, in nursing school and partying with her friends all the time. This particular night she was out with her friends at a club with really loud music, she was looking around for her friends after having separated to get a drink, when she saw an underage Buck, with a boys lips attached to his own.

She remembers that same boy being Bucks best friend for years, remembers thinking they were just friends for that whole time, but then she caught them kissing at a club, grinding against eachother and she was sure it wasn’t their first time.

Maddie quickly tried to get away before Buck noticed her and was forced out of the closet before he was comfortable but the crowd had other plans, she couldn’t elbow her way through and so they had only pushed her closer to the two boys. Before she could successfully weasel her way out, Buck had seen her.

Buck parted his lips from his best friends “Aw, crap!” He said as he noticed Maddie looking right at them, now that she’d been spotted she had no other choice but to walk over to her baby brother and say hello. She panicked as she walked her slowest over to them, wondering how she’s supposed to show support when he hasn’t even come out yet.

”Maddie! Hey! What- what’re you doing here?” Buck awkwardly shouted over the top of the music as he fidgeted with his hands and looked down in shame. He should’ve been more careful, he came to this particular club because he heard Maddie rave on about how much she loved it, he should’ve been smart enough to take that as a warning not to go there or he’ll be caught, but he was too excited to care.

”I’m out with my friends—” Before Maddie even had the chance to complete her sentence Buck had butted in

”I’m so sorry Maddie, I know I shouldn’t have but I just really wanted to, please, please, _please _don’t be disappointed. I promise I’ll stop if that’s what it takes for you to not hate me!” Buck pleaded with Maddie and received nothing but a stunned silence from both Maddie and his best friend. 

“Buck, I could never hate you, I don’t mind if you’re into guys, I’ll always love and support you, no matter what, and I could _never _hate you.” Maddie pulled Buck in for a hug and earned nothing but a few confused Uhhh’s from Buck. When the hug finally ended and Buck had time to compose himself he finally spoke.

”I- I didn’t know you saw that, uh, Maddie, you’ve met Ethan, Ethan, you’ve met Maddie. Ethan and I are kinda- well we haven’t discussed it yet. Don’t tell anyone though, it’s kind of new. But also, I was talking about you catching me at a club, underage, and drinking.” Maddie let out a long ‘Ohhhhhhhh’ before he waved a hand dismissively, telling Buck she didn’t care and that she was the same, before she walked off to continue her search for her friends, she reminded them to be safe and use protection which got her a few grossed ewww’s.

Now it was as if the fog had lifted and she could see everything clearly now, Buck had a crush on Eddie, and those feelings may well be reciprocated. Maddie officially was on the case, she’d make sure Buck stopped dragging Ally along for the ride and try to set the two men up. Yes, yes, this is gonna be great, Maddie thought to herself as she put on a content grin and brought her attention back to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn’t be a Buddie/Beddie fanfic without Maddies scheming, would it?


	3. Chapter 3

The day after movie night Maddie came to visit Buck again, she was determined to find out the truth about both his relationship with Ally and his relationship with Eddie. She entered all smiley with a tub of Bucks favourite ice cream, and now, the interrogation begins.

Maddie settled down next to Buck as she got herself wrapped under Bucks warm duvet, he reached for the remote and turned the tv on, immediately Maddie took the remote and turned the tv on, earning her a frown from Buck, it didn’t take long for him to figure out Maddie came here with ulterior motives.

Buck let out an annoyed sigh. “What? What are you really here for Mads, out with it.” Maddie got herself comfortable on the sofa as she put her hands on her lap and let out a small sigh of her own.

”What’s going on with you and Ally, and tell the truth, no more lies or I swear to god I’ll kick your ass.” She snatched the tub of ice cream before digging her own spoon in and taking a bite. She wasn’t leaving here without answers, even if she had to bring a lie detector out.

Buck once again let out a long sigh. “Go into that cabinet over there and get the bottle of whisky, I refuse to do this without hard liquor in me.” Maddie did as she was told and put the ice cream in the freezer and retrieved ice, switching out the cold delicious ice cream for a nice cold glass of burning liquid, luckily she wasn’t a lightweight and could handle downing a whole bottle of it. She poured them both a glass with some ice and handed it to Buck before putting the bottle on the coffee table along with a glass of ice, she knew they’d be here for a while so she knew to bring more out.

”Ally and I broke up, weeks ago. She thought with my injury I’d be happy to join a job that didn’t involve me risking my life, but when I told her I wasn’t she said she couldn’t handle it anymore, I don’t blame her though, it’s terrifying when you’re standing outside a burning house, waiting and waiting for your team, your family, to come out.” He said a little sadly as he sat took a long gulp of the whisky, entirely unaffected by the burning sensation most people would cry at.

”Oh Buck...” she said sympathetically, exactly what Buck had hoped to avoid. “Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve helped you through it, you didn’t have to deal with it on your own.” She sat a comforting hand on Bucks arm, heartbroken that her brother had to go through this on his own.

”Well, to be honest, I was sad, but not like... heartbroken. It wasn’t a huge deal, plus, this—” he said pointing his finger at the hand laying on his arm. “I didn’t want this- sympathy. I already have enough of it with my injury, I didn’t need more.” Although he had to admit, even with the nuisance of Maddies sympathy, he was glad to finally get it out.

”Buck, we only give you sympathy because we love you and we care about you, we don’t wanna see you heartbroken. Don’t hold back because you’re worried about people giving to sympathy.” This just got her a mumble from Buck and the reassurance that he was good, he told her he felt a tinge of relief about Ally dumping him and now it was time for Maddie to ask her next question. 

“So, another question,” Buck let out a long groan at the news his interrogation wasn’t over yet, curse Maddie. “What’s going on with you and Eddie?” Buck choked a little on his drink as he went bug eyed and coughed. Maddie took this as confirmation there was something going on between him and Eddie, she barely managed to hold in her smirk though.

”What? What’s going on between Eddie and— Are you— _What?_” Buck felt backed into a corner, at the very back of his mind, way back, in a dark and cold and wet corner of his brain, he knew he felt something for Eddie, but he’d pushed it away, he’d tried to keep those feelings controlled but he did a god awful job, his brain just forgot when he was with Eddie because their flirting was just so normal for them. 

“You remember what happened the last time you lied to me? When I told all your annoying ass ‘bros’ your embarrassing stories and they teased you for weeks. They were nothing compared to the station, they’ll never let you live those stories down, there’ll be permanent nicknames, ones you go by until your death bed. But if that’s what you want.” She said with an all too evil smirk and shrug of the shoulders.

”Okay! Jesus! Maybe- maybe there is some feelings for Eddie, all I can say is he doesn’t reciprocate them so I refuse to talk about it any more.” But Maddie wasn’t gonna let it go that easily, she grabbed the bottle of whisky and filled them both to the rim.

”He’s definitely in love with you.” She stated matter of factly before taking a long sip of her drink and glancing at Buck who’s jaw had dropped so much it practically unhinged itself from his face. She couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as she watched Bucks face, he had barely moved since she said it and a solid minute or two had passed. She was way too pleased with herself right now.

”He’s not in love with me! Maddie there’s no way, I would know. He doesn’t even _like _like me, your sources are just **awful**.” But while he acted like he was dismissing her, he was taking this into deep consideration. He thought about his casual flirting with Eddie, he thought it was just friendly banter for Eddie but now he thought, what if it was more. Eddie didn’t give half as much affection to anyone else.

Maddie took one last swig of her whisky before grabbing her stuff and putting her shoes on. “Well, I’m gonna leave you to ponder that, Chim’s waiting outside, keep the ice cream though, bye! Love you!” She said blowing kisses to Buck, a little too drunk, Buck was just glad she had Chimney. 

When Maddie left Bucks mind started racing with questions, it was the first time his brain had been anything but a big empty void of nothingness. He’d never thought before, this was new territory to him. He thought for about an hour before grabbing his phone off the coffee table. He clicked on his texts to Eddie, writing out the question ‘Can you come over?’, his fingers hovering over the send message. Was it worth it to find out? Could he take the chance and risk his friendship, or get everything he’d wanted for months now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Buck inhaled a long breath and exhaled a long breath, he scrunched his face up with anxiety before pushing down hard on the send button. He chewed on the end of his hoodie string as he anxiously awaited a reply, it was only 5 minutes later when Eddie replied with ‘Sure, be there in 20 :)’. Buck knew Christopher was staying at Eddies Abuelas house and he was so grateful Maddie had come that day. If she’d come another and made him have to wait a day or two he would’ve had a restless night filled with panic.

Buck grabbed his crutches and made his way to the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and sprayed just a small bit of deodorant. He would’ve changed into fresher clothes but he couldn’t put any bottoms on by himself so he just put on a clean hoodie. He did all this all the while thinking ‘I don’t wanna seem like I tried too hard’. 

He cleaned the whisky glasses that he and Maddie drank from and finally made it back to the sofa, this was all too much work with the crutches which is why he was glad Eddie was 10 minutes late. He finally got back down to the sofa and wrapped himself back up in the duvet just a second before the door knocked. Buck shouted for him to come in and he did as told.

Eddie had brought a bottle of wine with him, he had no work tomorrow and usually when he and Buck spent the night together they drank some alcohol, Buck was a little grateful he brought wine because he’s already a little tipsy from the whisky and if they’d continued to drink that he would’ve surely been wasted.

Eddie also, naturally, brought a pair of pyjamas, this was just part of their usual ritual, Buck had an extra toothbrush in his bathroom specifically for Eddie. He’s only now, with Maddies help, realising maybe they were a little closer than two friends should be. They were practically already a couple, Christopher _has_ referred to him as daddy a couple times and he’s made one too many jokes about Buck being Eddies boyfriend. God, even Christopher knew before everyone else and he’s just a child.

Eddie poured them both some wine as he sat beside Buck and got underneath the duvet, after they’d finally settled down, Eddie turns to Buck and asks him what they’re gonna do tonight. Buck took a second before he realised he’s a famously confident man, so why was he so nervous? Whatever the reason, he’s gonna gather some of that courage and use it for good.

”I like you. _Like you _like you.” Eddie just looked at him with stunned silence for a few seconds before he took Bucks wine and his own and sat them both on the table. Buck immediately started to panic, he knew his feelings weren’t reciprocated, he felt sad but at least he can go on knowing he took a chance, rather than sitting and waiting for something that might never happen.

”Can I kiss you?” Eddie asked Buck which shook him out of his daze, he was confused and felt as though this might be a dream, he couldn’t get any words out so he nodded enthusiastically. 

Eddie started to lean in and Bucks eyes closed, then he felt the warmth of Eddies lips, it felt warm, like Buck could for the first time in a while, breathe crisp, fresh air. He felt a huge wave of relief and happiness wash over him, in that moment his future changed drastically. He always imagined Eddie in his life until the end, but for the first time, he could finally imagine Eddie by his side through everything. He felt disappointed at the loss of contact as Eddie slowly and resentfully broke the kiss.

”That was—” 

“Amazing, out of this world?” Eddie said exactly what Buck was about to say, it did feel out of this world. Buck had never felt something so electric since Abby, and even she didn’t compare to Eddie. He truly felt as though he was in love with Eddie, he was too anxious to be the first. They aren’t even dating and it felt like such a large leap, but, as luck would have it, Eddie admitted he was in love with Buck. 

Eddie could barely finish the sentence before Buck confessed his love for Eddie too, they both beamed the largest smiles as they talked the rest of the night about where this put their relationship and how everyone would react. Buck had slowly been losing hope for his future with no news about his condition, if he could ever be a firefighter again, but suddenly he didn’t care about that, because he had Eddie, he had love and a newfound hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know the ending wasn’t all that out of the world but I like that it was casual and sweet. I’m also gonna end this story here so it has a conclusion but I think I might make it part of a series and continue this storyline just in another... story, different titled thingy, I don’t know what it’s called.
> 
> And thank you for reading, I really appreciate all your love ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed, I’m trying really hard to improve my writing, and how often I update. I don’t know how many chapters it’ll have but I’d guess 3, I promise to try my best to update, only stopped because my eyes are tired of my screen.


End file.
